


A Taste of Perfection

by UrdnotFLEXTheJediBard



Series: We Could Be Heroes [3]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Bottom Kaidan Alenko, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27749338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrdnotFLEXTheJediBard/pseuds/UrdnotFLEXTheJediBard
Summary: Shepard and Kaidan, desperate to finally get this thing right, sense their time for taking things slow is rapidly vanishing. Neither Spectre is particularly disappointed by this realization.
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko & Male Shepard, Kaidan Alenko/Male Shepard
Series: We Could Be Heroes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029798
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	A Taste of Perfection

_**Relationship Prompt - First Time Together** _

* * *

The two Spectres walked alone on a bridge above the Presidium lake, content in their mutual silence and happy to think about anything other than the galaxy’s turmoil for a little while. They’d eaten dinner in a darker corner of a more obscure restaurant on the other side of the ring from the Embassies in a successful bid to have a nice meal and avoid undue attention. Now, away from the bustle of the lower levels, they could simply be together - aimless except for finding some quiet and solitude. Kaidan’s omnitool signaled the time softly, and he changed their course toward the edge of the platform. Shepard leaned against the rail next to him, looking out over the Presidium as the purpling twilight of the ring’s night-cycle spread toward him. _Them_.

Kaidan draped his hand onto Shepard’s, as if still guarding their secret oh so carefully even though the platform was empty. At the slightest touch from Shepard’s thumb hooking over his pinky, he threaded their fingers together over the cool metal. He glanced over at his, well, he wasn’t sure what to call him. _Commander?_ No, this stopped being a strictly professional relationship, what? Three weeks ago now after their sanity check? A long time during a war at any rate. _Lover?_ Not technically, no. Not yet anyway. _Boyfriend?_ Too casual after everything they’d been through to get to this point.

Shepard caught his glance without needing to return it. “You’re overthinking.”

“So are you.”

“Now, how could you possibly know that?”

“You’re being quiet.”

Shepard huffed a little, the corner of his mouth quirking up. “Touché. You give me a lot to think about.”

“That so?” Kaidan asked quietly. His thumb started rubbing small circles along the side of Shepard’s hand.

“Mmmhmm.”

“All good things, I hope?”

Shepard’s smile widened a little, but still stayed soft. “When it comes to you? To us? Always, Kaidan.”

_Us_. That’s as good a name for this as any.

A shuddering breath passed through his lips. “I love hearing you say my name like that.”

_“Kaidan.”_

He looked over at him again, this time holding his gaze. Those blue eyes still held their spark even in the deepening light. _“Shepard.”_

Shepard leaned toward him, just an inch or two, tilting his head, and it was enough. Kaidan checked over his shoulder and brushed his lips against his, once, twice, and then pressed his forehead against his companion’s.

“I don’t want to go back to the _Normandy_ tonight,” Kaidan whispered, daring to hope that after all this time he wouldn’t have to try to sleep on a hard bunk with only his ever-bleaker thoughts for company.

Shepard licked his lips. “Then come back to the apartment,” he mumbled. “With me. Is - is that alright?”

Kaidan nodded against him. “I’d like that, Shepard. A lot.”

“Then let’s get the hell out of here.”

____________

Kaidan leaned on the edge of the piano and watched the passing traffic outside the window. Shepard had asked for a few minutes upstairs to change and get ready. Now that the scotch from dinner earlier had lost its edge, his nerves were trying to get the better of him. He forced himself to breathe slowly, willing his stomach to stop doing gymnastics but finding it impossible. Alright, still nervous, yes. Excited but not scared. Not of Shepard or of _this_.

Soft footfalls on the steps behind Kaidan quickened his heartbeat. And now a pair of strong hands settled themselves on his waist from behind and a chin rested on his shoulder and a single contented sigh echoed in his ear. A shudder dove down his spine.

“Bodes well for me if I can get you to do that just by hugging you,” Shepard murmured.

Kaidan chuckled low, breathing easier. “By all means, keep doing what you’re doing.”

Shepard’s breath whispered against his ear again, and his hands slipped around in front of him until they rested on his core. “Kaidan, I think you’re gorgeous. And I’m the luckiest man in the entire galaxy because you chose me.”

Kaidan sighed against him and bit his lip as Shepard’s fingertips slipped in between two buttons of his shirt and grazed his stomach. Kaidan reached up behind him and held the back of Shepard’s head as his mouth trailed kisses behind his ear and down to his collar.

“Shepard?”

“Mmmm?”

Kaidan hesitated, unwilling to let anything break into this moment but needing to ask the question. The growing threat to Thessia had hung over both of them today, unspoken but present, and this could be their last evening just to themselves for a while.

“We said we’d take things slow, and we have been. Do you think we still have that luxury?”

The kisses stopped and his hand paused its smooth motions. “We shouldn’t let that rush us. I want to do this right.”

“I know, Shepard, and I want to do this right, too. But that doesn’t answer the question.”

“I think we’re coming down to it. The center won’t hold for much longer.” Shepard didn’t hesitate with his answer and that scared him, so Kaidan made up his mind.

“Then take me upstairs, Shepard. And this time I want all of you - and I don’t want to rush.”

“Gladly.”

Kaidan turned quickly and caught him in a full kiss, bringing his hands up to cup his cheeks, seeking to drive out all thoughts of the growing darkness. Shepard pulled the tail of his shirt out and hooked his thumbs into the waistband.

Shepard broke the kiss first, breathing heavier. “Are you absolutely sure?”

“Yeah, Shepard. Are you?”

“God, yes. Let’s go.”

Kaidan smirked into another kiss, and then Shepard’s hands grabbed his and pulled him along toward the stairs.

When Kaidan got a good look at his back, he snickered.

“What?” Shepard asked.

“You said you wanted a few minutes to change.”

“Uh huh, and?”

“And either you changed into another identical, devastatingly handsome leather jacket and pair of jeans, or there’s a surprise waiting for me up there.”

Shepard smiled back at him. “Good eye, Major. You’ll have to follow me and find out.”

They stumbled up the stairs, too occupied with each other to pay attention to their feet. The shoes went first as soon as they reached the top, and Shepard steered them toward the master bedroom with only one bumped elbow on the doorframe. And Kaidan didn’t mind. He had other things to think about, namely Shepard’s hands roving over his hips and grasping at his back. The only thing that could distract him now was -

“Candles, Shepard?”

He shrugged. “Just wanted to set the mood.”

“And you hedged your bet on pine and fir to appeal to my woodsy Canadian senses?”

“That’s right, are you impressed?”

Kaidan threw his head back and laughed. “Be careful you don’t set yourself up too much. You’ll have to live up to this standard forever.”

Shepard smirked and kissed him again. “Aww, c’mon, you know how much I love a challenge.”

Kaidan pulled him closer and then Shepard stepped back as if suddenly overwhelmed.

“What is it?”

“Nothing,” Shepard whispered. “I just - I never knew how much I’d been waiting for this, and I want to remember every second.”

“We can go as slow as you want tonight. I’m yours, Shepard.”

He nodded and then wrapped himself against Kaidan, slower, both of them blissfully deliberate now with every caress and kiss. Kaidan’s hands held Shepard’s jaw as his fingers undid the buttons from neck to navel. Shepard peeled the soft green shirt back from his shoulders and let it drop to the floor even as Kaidan’s hands started tugging his jacket back. Kaidan caught him by surprise and slid a hand up between his legs, leaving him gasping for air even as their tongues entwined and sought deeper kisses yet. Shepard raised his arms above his head. Kaidan pulled at the t-shirt until it gave up its hold on his lover - _sure, why not, even now they were definitively, irrevocably crossing that line_ \- and then he feathered kisses along Shepard’s exposed collar and down to each pebbled nipple. Shepard moaned against him.

“God _damn_ , you know what you’re doing.”

Kaidan laughed. “Thank you. I aim to please.”

“How do you want this to go now?” He nipped at Kaidan’s ear and sucked hard enough on his neck to leave a mark. They would deal with the aftermath in the morning.

“Well, seeing as neither of us ate much at the restaurant, can I assume…”

“That I’m starving because I haven’t eaten all day?” Shepard smirked and slid his hands farther down between Kaidan’s waistband and cheeks.

Kaidan rumbled low, felt the effect it had on Shepard below the belt, and crooned, “Now, how is it that we both just so happened to have skipped meals today?”

“Because you and I have _incredibly_ sharp instincts and we knew exactly where today was heading? And that’s why we work so well?”

“Damn, straight,” Kaidan chuckled, reaching down again and cupping Shepard’s growing bulge.

Shepard’s full grin burned brighter than the candles. “Then the real question is who’s going first?”

Kaidan answered by taking Shepard by the shoulders and pulling them back toward the bed until his calves hit the edge. “I want you, Shepard. I want to taste you first, then I want you to make me yours, and then I want to return the favor if you’ll let me.”

“I love every word you just said,” Shepard smiled.

“Good.”

Kaidan sat and pulled Shepard’s hips forward, undoing his belt and yanking it off to throw in a heap across the room. He undid his fly with this teeth and then worked the zipper down as Shepard’s hands ran back through his hair, not forcing him forward, but making their presence known. He pulled at his slacks until they cleared his hips and then Shepard stepped out of them and his socks. Kaidan mouthed him through his black Alliance briefs, and grinned appreciatively at the noticeably wet spot on the front.

Kaidan looked up at him and cocked an eyebrow. “Still good, Shepard?”

He swallowed hard and nodded. “Yeah, Kaidan.” And then he gasped as Kaidan slid him free from this last constraint.

“Oh, God, you’re beautiful.” Kaidan kissed Shepard’s thighs again first, switching sides and moving closer to the base of his shaft with each pass. Shepard’s breathing grew heavier and Kaidan’s hands dug into his ass cheeks, desperately clutching for more. And he bit back another loud moan as Kaidan slid his tongue along his slightly curved length and licked at the beads of precum. Knowing it would drive him even crazier, Kaidan sucked ever so gently on his tip to coax more out before licking his lips with a smile.

“Do you know how long I’ve wanted to do that, Shepard?”

“I couldn’t tell,” Shepard said and then moaned as Kaidan took more of him. “Oh, _fuck_ , Kaidan.”

Kaidan pulled him in again, _farther_ , closing his eyes and slipping his tongue around Shepard’s head, basking in the new tastes and smells of this man who meant more than he could put into words. He reached up to caress Shepard’s balls, pulled back a little when he felt him wince, and found a more comfortable pressure. And once Shepard’s hips started moving and Kaidan’s other hand started working in tandem with his mouth, they found a natural rhythm they’d only dreamed about. Shepard’s groans and breathing became more jagged as Kaidan drew him in deeper, and his fingers started pulling more insistently at his hair.

“Kaidan, do you want me to - ”

“Mmmph.”

“Oh, God, oh, _fuck._ Keep going, I don’t want to - ”

Kaidan slowed down, but Shepard made the mistake of looking down at him. Kaidan held his gaze, _winked_ , and sent Shepard over the edge. His gasps turned almost feral as Kaidan kept sucking him in as his body trembled in its pleasure.

Shepard’s hips bucked one last time and then he said, “Holy - _shit_ \- alright, let up, let up.”

Kaidan released him, heaving breath, and Shepard bent down to kiss him. Good. Kaidan relished the mixture of flavors, and it seemed Shepard wanted a taste himself before it was gone.

Kaidan grinned into the kiss. “You liked that, I take it?”

“Oh, hell, yes, all of it.”

“How long do you need before you can go again?” Kaidan asked wickedly.

“Fuck, with you here? Not long at all. Can I _finally_ get you out of your pants?”

“Then let’s go.” Kaidan pulled him down on top of him, and they both stopped holding back.

Shepard wasted no time in getting Kaidan’s belt undone and helping him kick out of his pants, but he left his briefs untouched. Kaidan shuddered as he slid up along his body, exploring every line and curve, slipping his tongue out to map each scar and muscle.

“Kaidan, you’re fucking _glorious_ , do you know that?”

“I’d had my suspicions.”

Shepard laughed and cut off any other smartass remarks with a series of kisses that left both of them panting. As he did so he slipped one arm behind Kaidan’s head and the other hand down his chest, finding the line of soft down that led below the elastic and stopping there.

“Shepard - ”

“I wanted to make sure.”

“I told you I’m yours.”

Shepard kissed him again and pushed his hand beneath the fabric. He caressed Kaidan’s member, spreading the wetness on his fingertips and bringing them up to taste before sending them back down again to continue. Then in one fluid motion he slid his body back down along Kaidan’s torso and pulled the last offending pieces of clothing off of him. Kaidan pulled a pillow out from behind him and slipped it under his hips before reaching down and holding Shepard’s face again.

“I trust you, Shepard. Completely.”

Shepard nodded. “Is this comfortable for you?”

“Hell yes, and I want to be able to watch you.”

Shepard exhaled sharply. “Fuck, it really is always the quiet ones, isn’t it?”

Kaidan had told him what he wanted, and he happily obliged. Shepard started slow, slower even than Kaidan expected, using incredible skills to relax his legs from the knees up and stretching his hips. Shepard gave his shaft a few gentle strokes if only to switch things up and focused his kisses lower and lower. Kaidan’s smile never left his face the entire time, and when Shepard’s tongue _finally_ arrived at his entrance his biotics almost flared in anticipation. Of course, this only spurred Shepard on. He kissed and teased and suckled circles along the edge, enticing the muscles to relax even as Kaidan’s own moans grew louder and his feet curled against the sheets. Looking down and seeing Shepard’s brow furling in concentration only made him stiffer. Then Kaidan moaned deeper yet as Shepard surprised him and breached the entrance with his tongue.

“Oh, _fuck_ , keep going, Shepard. Just like - oh, _fuck!_ ”

Shepard’s pleased, muffled laugh reverberated through him and made him _melt_. As his gasps grew louder, he gave way to Shepard’s insistent movements. Kaidan reached down and caressed Shepard’s head. He raised an eyebrow, and Kaidan nodded. Shepard left him ever so briefly to reach into the nightstand. He set a condom on the sheet next to him and opened the bottle of lube. When he put a few drops of it on the tip of his tongue and went in again, Kaidan’s back arched and he swore loud enough they must be able to hear him in the Embassies. Shepard evidently took that as a sign to ramp things up. Kaidan watched him lube up a finger and slide it in, slower still, letting him get comfortable.

_“More.”_

“What was that, Kaidan?”

“I said ‘more,’ Shepard.”

“Already?”

“Oh, _fuck_ _yes_. I know what I like and you know what you’re doing.”

Kaidan’s world went dark when his eyes rolled back into his head as Shepard slipped a second finger in and started exploring more.

“Oh, so you _really_ know what you like.”

“Shepard?”

“Yes, Kaidan?”

He opened his eyes and looked down at Shepard, intent on wiping that goddamned charming smirk off his face. “Keep it up like this and I’ll go Nova before we really get into it.”

The grin didn’t leave, but Shepard’s tone dropped. “Well, we can’t have that, can we?”

Shepard took more of the lube, slipped on a condom, coated his head and shaft, and positioned himself on his knees. He reached for Kaidan’s hand that was draped across the muscles of his stomach, kissed his palm, and then guided it down to Kaidan’s own erection.

“Can I watch you?” he asked, and Kaidan nodded.

He started stroking, and Shepard pushed up against his hole. Kaidan smiled and nodded again, and Shepard gently guided his head in. Kaidan bit his bottom lip, and could only nod when Shepard asked him if he was good. Shepard smiled down at him and kissed him quickly before pushing in further, watching for any signs of pain. Kaidan gasped and wrapped his free hand around Shepard’s neck, and Shepard moved forward. A quarter in and back - Kaidan’s smile turned tighter - in halfway - Kaidan’s hands gripped the sheets - back out then three-quarters in - Kaidan’s chest was heaving now, stony muscles rippling under a sheen of sweat - and then _all_ the way.

“Oh, _fuck_ , Kaidan. You’re incredible.”

“Shepard, oh, _Shepard - fuck!_ ”

Shepard rocked lower, pulling Kaidan’s hips toward him as his legs wrapped around his back. Kaidan released himself to pull him down into a kiss and thought nothing else in the universe could possibly be this good. They’d talked about past experiences, of course there had been others and Shepard was hardly his first, but - God - _never_ like this. Shepard kept driving forward, watching his face and taking his cues of where to move next, and when Shepard finally found the right spot his biotics flashed. Shepard moved into another kiss, wrapped his arms behind Kaidan’s head, and added his own biotic field to the mix. Every sensation doubled in its intensity, and both of them started moaning louder, _louder_. Shepard’s voice was growing hoarser. They bucked together until Shepard pushed back up.

“I’m close, Kaidan, and I want to see. I want to see you.”

Kaidan grabbed one of Shepard’s hands, threaded their fingers together again, and reached down to stroke himself. It barely took five seconds before he abandoned all attempts at control.

“Shepard, I’m - ”

His words were lost in a cry of ecstasy as Shepard thrust right up against that spot again. He shot out across his chest and shouted Shepard’s name over and over. And then a few seconds later his own name came tumbling out of Shepard’s mouth along with a steady stream of curses and moans loud enough to be heard back in Sol. Shepard collapsed down on him, heedless of the mess, and Kaidan clung to him like a lifeline. It seemed to take forever for them to catch their breath, and then their chests started moving in a different kind of rhythm.

Finally, Shepard slipped back out. He leaned up on one elbow and brought Kaidan’s chin up so he could kiss him. “I think it’s safe to say we’re officially good together.”

Kaidan laughed, threw his head back and stared at the ceiling. “I think the Council needs another fucking hero to take on the war, because you’re never leaving this bed again.”

“Interesting choice of words. Not sure they award medals for that, but I’ll take the commendation.”

Kaidan laughed again and then sat up before pushing Shepard down onto his back. “You - ” He leaned down and kissed Shepard. “ - are impossible.”

Shepard smiled up at him, stroking his cheek. “And you’re the best damn thing that’s ever happened to me.”

“Hold that thought, Shepard. This was just round one.”

The night drew on and they lost themselves even more in each other’s embraces. When they were done - sated, for the moment at least - they lay there together, caressing deliciously sore muscles or brushing a wet strand of hair away, simply too enraptured with each other and their newfound joy to worry even about the looming end of the war or what might come after. When they finally succumbed to sleep there was only one thought on both of their minds and their lips: _No matter what happened next, this at least was damn good - a taste of perfection in all the chaos. And now that they had it, they would fight like hell to keep it._

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my fellow authors who hit me with these fantastic prompts and to my beta readers!
> 
> And shout-out to one Swaps55 for her editing advice on this one!


End file.
